Christmas Oneshots 2015
by mooksie01
Summary: I've decided to do this because I'm unoriginal trash! Organized list of all ships/themes inside, but here's a ship list: Scomiche, Pewdiecry, Danvin, Cadaxu, PauseUnbeef, Flevanz, Bodaki, Cyan, Subsk3tchthan, Kktato, Sparkant, Peterick, Trohley, Setosolace, Krinx, Merome, SkyloxMU, Kulecron, Hollage, Raywood, Jinboss, Juggey, Sebtho, Geoffon, Phan. Each day has a different ship!
1. November 30th - ShipTheme List

**November 30th**

 **Hello people of the internet! After much careful consideration in the past months, I've decided that I shall be one of those people who do the fun little one-word-prompt things for their ships leading up until Christmas! I'm actually very excited for this project, and I hope you are too! There will be twenty-five oneshots in this series and they'll all be Winter-themed, obviously. I tried to keep it strictly to YouTube ships, but I'm a pleb who ended up two ships short and ended up needing to use Fall Out Boy, sorry about that. SO ALMOST ALL OF THESE ARE YOUTUBE SHIPS, SHH. Anywho, now for what is probably the only part that any of you care about, the ships and themes for each day! (And shut up, all of those themes are totally only one word long, don't question it!)**

* * *

 **December 1st: Scömìche (Scott Hoying/Mitch Grassi) - Gift Shopping**

 **December 2nd: Pewdiecry (Pewdiepie/Cryaotic) - Playing In the Snow**

 **December 3rd: Danvin (Dan Gruchy/Gavin Free) - Hot Beverages**

 **December 4th: Cadaxu (CadeAnder/Curaxu) - Festivity**

 **December 5th: PauseUnbeef (PauseUnpause/VintageBeef) - Sweaters**

 **December 6th: Flevanz (Captain Fluke/Evanz111) - Scarves**

 **December 7th: Bodaki (Bodil40/Baki961) - Snowmen**

 **December 8th: Cyan (Double/ClashJTM) - Sleigh Ride**

 **December 9th: Subsk3tchthan (Subzeroextabyte/Sk3tch/Flexacraft) - Baking**

 **December 10th: Kktato (Kkcomics/MunchingBrotato) - Ornaments (Baubles)**

 **December 11th: Sparkant (CaptainSparklez/Antvenom) - Potpourri**

 **December 12th: Peterick (Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz) - Festive Apparel**

 **December 13th: Trohley (Joe Trohman/Andy Hurley) - Huddling (For Warmth, Obviously.)**

 **December 14th: Setosolace (Setosorcerer/GoldSolace) - Fairy Lights**

 **December 15th: Krinx (KrismPro/TheRPGMinx) - Carols**

 **December 16th: Merome (BajanCanadian/ASFJerome) - Christmas Trees**

 **December 17th: SkyloxMU (SkyDoesMinecraft/Deadlox/MinecraftUniverse) - Ice Skating**

 **December 18th: Kulecron (Kuledud3/Xycron) - Candy Canes**

 **December 19th: Hollage (GenerationHollow/RageGamingVideos) - Mistletoe**

 **December 20th: R &R Connection (Ryan Haywood/Ray Narvaez Jr.) - Poinsettias **

**December 21st: Jinboss (JinBop/House_Owner) - Driving (In the Snow - Now it's Wintery)**

 **December 22nd: Juggey (Michael Jones/Lindsay Jones) - Ice**

 **December 23rd: Sebtho (SethBling/EthosLab/nebris88) - Tinsel**

 **December 24th: Geoffon (Geoff Ramsey/Griffon Ramsey) - Colds**

 **December 25th: Phan (Dan Howell/Phil Lester) - Christmas Morning**

* * *

 **I hope you all are as excited as I am for this! Just as a little heads-up, though; I will be out of town from the thirteenth to the twenty-fourth, so I'll probably bulk upload the day I get back, unless I can figure out some way to do it while I'm away. I do all of my writing on a desktop, sadly, and I don't own a laptop, so unfortunately I can't update when I'm not home. No matter, though! I'm still excited, even if I won't be able to upload exactly as I wish to.**


	2. December 1st - Scomiche - Gift Shopping

**A/N: Yeah, this is as close to smut as I'm ever going to get. Maybe. Probably. Slight NSFW. Implied shenanigans.**

* * *

 **December 1st**

"Oh, this is cute," Mitch called to Scott from where he was going through a rack of clothes near the front of the store. He had no idea where Scott had run off to, but the store wasn't particularly large, so he was sure it wouldn't be too difficult to find him. There were no employees on duty, apparently, as the store had been practically deserted since they had arrived, but he figured they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

Sure enough, it was only a matter of seconds before the blond appeared from the makeup aisle on the other side of the shop, looking mildly annoyed and extremely exasperated.

"Mitch," Scott sighed, "We're supposed to be looking for a present for Kirstie. Not a present for Mitch."

"Hush," Mitch huffed, holding up the shirt he had found, "We can do both. Look at this shirt. She would _kill it_ in this."

Scott rolled his eyes, trailing over to where Mitch was continuing his browsing, the shirt now hanging on his arm by its hanger.

Scott reached out, plucking the article of clothing off of his boyfriend's arm and shoving it back onto the rack, "Despite how much you would slay in this, Mitch, we came here for _Kirstie's_ present. We didn't bring that much money with us, either. We don't have extra for you to be buying things."

Mitch snorted rather unattractively, taking the shirt off of the rack again, "Maybe _you_ don't, but a queen never comes unprepared." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and flashing the money inside of it at Scott, "Besides, even if I didn't bring some spending money for myself, there are still twenty-four days until Christmas. It's not as if we wouldn't have time to go out again if we needed to."

Scott heaved a sigh, deciding it was best to just let it be; Mitch _would_ look cute as all hell in that top, and if he wasn't impeding the gift-buying process, Scott didn't see the point of arguing with him about it.

Scott began to make his way back to the makeup aisle, but he stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He turned for a better look, laughing incredulously at finding something like this in such a high-end store.

"Oh my God, Mitch," He snickered, turning around to catch Mitch's eye.

Mitch glanced up, "Something wrong, Sis?"

Scott shook his head, pulling the thing that had caught his attention so completely from the racks and holding it up for Mitch to see.

"I thought you said we weren't buying things for oursel- Oh my _God_ ," Mitch laughed loudly, "I didn't think they sold shit like that here! Oh my God, that's so great!"

Of course, the… outfit… Scott held in his hands was none other than a 'Sexy Mrs. Claus' outfit, complete with a panty-flashing hemline, long, sheer, lace stockings, a garter set, and, of course, an abundance of white furs and red velvet.

"How about it, Mitch?" Scott asked playfully, thrusting the dress toward the tenor, "You getting all hot and bothered, yet?"

Mitch rolled his eyes, waving his hand at the outfit, "Hardly. But I know _you_ are."

Scott reeled back slightly, almost feeling offended, " _What_? Of course not."

Mitch laughed, lowering his voice and batting his eyelashes at the tall, blond man, "Sure, honey. Don't wanna see your Mitch-y dressed up all pretty in velvet and lace? All spread out and _wanting_?"

Scott swallowed hard, sweat beginning to bead on his brow, "N- No. Of course not. Things like this are… Things like this are… tacky."

Mitch nodded sagely, a teasing glint sparkling in his chestnut eyes, "Oh, right. You're right, obviously. Might as well put it back. Even she couldn't look good in that old thing."

Scott stared at him carefully, trying to figure out what game he was playing, but Mitch was ever-elusive, and he just winked, turning away to continue his browsing. Scott huffed, wiping at his brow with the back of his hand, placing the outfit back on the rack- clearance, he noted absently- and went back to his own search, but it was a lost cause with his thoughts so jumbled and distracted, unable to get that image of Mitch out of his mind…

Scott jumped at the sound of a voice right next to him.

"Did you find something yet?"

Scott whipped around to face him, the brunet staring up at him impassively, but with a small smirk on his face that told Scott that his boyfriend was well-aware that he had, in fact, _not_ found anything because of Mitch and his stupid words, and his stupid pretty face, and his stupid pretty thighs that would look great wrapped up in those stockings, and his stupid-

Mitch was stupid, Scott decided firmly.

Mitch snickered at the lack response, his eyes darting around for a moment before he leaned up, whispering seductively into Scott's ear, "How about we just ditch this for today, huh? We can just go out again tomorrow… Or maybe the next day… You can pick up that dress on our way out… I'm sure Mrs. Claus is lonely this time a year… She probably needs someone to… Keep her _company_ … Maybe you could help out?"

Scott's breath hitched, and he nodded absently, already latching onto Mitch's hand as the brunet laughed and pulled him along to the checkout counter, only stopping to pick up a certain outfit off of the clearance rack.

And maybe they didn't find Kirstie's gift that day… Or the next… But Mitch had been right; they still had twenty-two days left, after all, right?


	3. December 2nd - Pewdiecry - PItS

**A/N: So my version of Cry has black hair, and I actually learned recently that the term brunet(te) also applies to people with black hair… thank you, dictionary! That's really all I have to say… these author's notes really won't be very long if there even is one at all. Also I'm an ignorant American, so all temperature mentions are in Fahrenheit. Sorry.**

* * *

 **December 2nd**

Felix woke up slowly. He was surrounded by soothing warmth, despite the biting cold that he could feel against the bare skin of his face. Apparently he had forgotten to turn on the heater again last night. As his senses slowly returned to him he found that his right arm was slightly numb and tingly. Confused, he tiredly opened his eyes, wondering if perhaps Edgar and Maya had curled up on top of the appendage. The sight he was greeted with, however, was much more heartwarming.

A soft smile appeared upon Felix's face as he gazed down at the brunet in his arms. The man's slim form was pressed tightly to Felix's own, seeking his body heat unconsciously. The memory of the past day rushed back to Felix, and his smile grew. His boyfriend, Cry, had been able to stay with Felix in Brighton until the week before Christmas. It was the first year that the other man had been able to find somebody who was willing to watch his cat and dogs for such a long time so that he could visit. Felix had picked up the brunet at the airport yesterday and dragged him around on a tour of Brighton before they had returned home, ordered pizza, and passed out in each other's arms.

Felix knew that his house was kind of a mess right now, as he was slowly packing up so that he could move out to Florida with his boyfriend, but he knew that Cry didn't care. The man hadn't stopped smiling since he had arrived, and that fact made Felix feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Slowly, he allowed his gaze to move away from his boyfriend's face.

Predictably, Edgar and Maya had snuggled up under the covers, and now that Felix was more coherent, he could feel a little wet nose against his foot. The room was filled with a dim glow, and the window had fogged up overnight.

Felix slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake Cry. The brunet shivered as Felix's body heat vanished, his body instinctively burrowing deeper into the covers. Felix smiled fondly. Quietly, he began to make his way to the heater in front of the window, intent on turning it on to warm up the room for the sake of the poor Floridian that was currently huddled under his covers.

His attention was suddenly drawn from his mission as he glanced outside the window. Unintentionally, he let out a high-pitched squeal of joy at the sight he was greeted with.

He heard a soft rustling from the direction of his bed. Oops.

"Felix…? Is something wrong?" Felix glanced over at the bed, where his boyfriend was gazing blearily at him, still managing to sound concerned in his half-asleep state.

Felix laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he replied, "Nothing's wrong, don't worry about it, Cry. Sorry I woke you up. It's just that it snowed last night!" Felix's eyes lit up as he reminded himself of all the fresh snow outside, just waiting to be displaced and made into snowballs.

Cry began to stand from the bed, yelping and darting back under the covers as the frigid air hit his bare torso.

"Holy fuck! I understand that you're Swedish, but do you always keep your apartment at a subzero temperature?! I feel sorry for Maya and Edgar!" He muttered; voice still rough from sleep as he glared at his blond boyfriend who began to snicker at him.

"Sorry, sorry!" Felix giggled, his boyfriend's grumpy face only adding to his amusement, "I forgot to turn on the heat last night!"

Cry groaned, "Why are you so excited about snow, anyways? You see it all of the time! If anything I should be the one who's excited. It never snows in Florida. I've never even seen a white Christmas."

Felix looked appalled, "What?! That's decided, then; when I move you and I are going to Sweden for Christmas every year."

Cry raised his eyebrows, slowly sliding out of bed, wrapping a blanket around himself first this time, "Yeah, we'll talk about that one later. In the meantime, though, why exactly are you so excited about the snow?" Cry looked skeptically out the window at the snow that coated the ground, "I mean I know it looks pretty, but…?"

Felix gave him a strange look, "Don't tell me you've never played in the snow, Cry! Look at all of that snowball ammo out there!"

Cry shrugged, "I mean, not really. The most snow I've ever seen on the ground at once was two inches… and even that was a lot. Our state record is literally four inches, Felix."

Felix stared at his boyfriend, completely horrified, "Cry! You poor, deprived child! Come on!"

Cry gave Felix a questioning look, shivering as his boyfriend dragged one of his arms out from his blanket burrito, pulling him towards the closet.

"Felix, what are you…?" He yelped as Felix threw a coat at his face, his hands darting out to catch it, unfortunately resulting in the loss of his warmth.

"We," Felix announced, "are going outside to play in the snow!"

"I'm assuming there's no changing your mind?" Cry asked, already beginning to reach around Felix for a long-sleeved shirt.

"Of course not, Cry!" Felix grinned.

* * *

Felix's grin had not slipped from his face the entire time the two had been getting dressed to head out. The blond was overly excited to show Cry the wonders of snow. Of course, that didn't stop him from teasing his boyfriend as he threw on a few extra layers than he thought was necessary.

"Felix, it rarely drops below fifty degrees in Florida. It's about five degrees outside right now. Do you really expect me to go outside like you plan to," Cry scanned Felix's body, taking in his jeans and thin jacket, "You're going to catch a cold, and I am _not_ taking care of you."

Both Felix and Cry knew that Cry, despite his reputation on YouTube, was really _far_ too nice to actually let Felix suffer if he got sick, but Felix felt it was imperative that he whine anyway, " _Cry_ , that's so mean! You wouldn't just let me _die_ , would you?! I thought we had something…" He whimpered, though the growing grin on his face gave his act away quite quickly.

"You obviously thought wrong," Cry said, sticking his nose in the air snootily as the two carefully made their way down the porch steps, avoiding patches of ice as their breath fogged the air in front of them.

"I'm _wounded_ , Mr. Cryaotic."

"Don't be a little bitch."

"Oh, please, cry," Felix began, his tone overly-smug and confident, "Everyone knows that _you_ are the bottom beta bitch in this relationship."

"Listen. _YOU_ are the bitch in our yaoi fanfictions, and you fucking know it," Cry growled.

"Yeah?" Felix asked, an evil grin formed on his face as he quickly formulated a plan, stepping closer to Cry until the brunet had to look up to meet his eyes.

"Yes."

"Well, I have to say that I disagree!" Felix declared, promptly shoving a handful of snow into his boyfriend's face, knowing full well that he would regret it later, but also knowing that the instant gratification right now was _astounding_.

Cry backed up, spluttering and wiping snow from his face. Felix was laughing his ass off, his plan apparently not having extended to the _running_ part of the equation, a mistake he quickly realized as he looked back up at his boyfriend and caught a glance of the vengeful fire burning in his eyes.

" _Felix,_ " Cry hissed, " _I will_ **end** _you."_

"OH, SHIT!" Felix screamed.

Felix struggled through the snow, attempting to get away from the angry brunet before he was forced to face the wrath of a mad Cry. For someone who had never seen more than two inches of snow in one place, Cry was advancing pretty fucking quickly towards Felix, already just a few feet away from the blond. Felix whimpered, the scared noise quickly cutting off into an all-out scream as his boyfriend jumped on top of him, forcing them both to fall into the deep snow under them.

"Cry, no!" Felix whined, rolling over under his boyfriend so that Cry was properly straddling him, "Now I'm all wet!"

"Does this look like the face of a man who _cares_?" Cry snarled.

Felix gulped. Nope, that definitely did not look like the face of a man who cared. At all. Especially since his boyfriend was holding a large handful of snow above his head, the sun shining down upon his back and outlining him in blinding light, casting a shadow upon Felix's face.

"It doesn't have to end this way!" Felix cried dramatically, throwing a hand to his forehead with all the acting talent of a B-Movie actress.

Cry snorted, hefting his frozen weapon, a grim look settling over his face as he spoke again, "Long live the king."

And with that, Cry promptly dropped the snow onto Felix's face, quickly rolling off and sprinting away so that he could laugh hysterically in peace.

"Oh it is _on!_ " Felix shouted, scooping up some snow and advancing towards his boyfriend in what he hoped was a menacing fashion.

Cry abruptly stopped laughing, gathering his own handful of snow as he backed up, glaring dangerously at Felix. "You want some motherfucker?"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Felix cried, rushing at Cry and screaming the whole way.

* * *

From that point on their morning descended into a mess of snowballs and incoherent screaming as the two men tried to take each other down. Finally, when morning had faded into afternoon, Felix managed to pin Cry.

"Woo! Winner! I am the Snowball Champion!" He shrieked, throwing his fist in the air while his other hand pinned his boyfriend's wrists to the cold ground beneath them.

"Yeah, and it only took you about three hours to do it, well done, really, I commend you!" Cry said sarcastically, giggling as he took in the sight of his boyfriend celebrating his so-called "victory" above him.

"Shut up, Cry! You're just jealous because I won and you didn't," Felix crowed indignantly, raising an eyebrow at the brunet beneath him.

"So the seven or eight times that _I_ pinned _you_ don't count?" Cry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not!" Felix cried, as if the mere _notion_ of even asking that question was simply preposterous, " _Everyone_ knows that the last one is the only one that counts for anything! _Duh_ , Cry! Learn your shit, yo!"

"Oh, sorry, I totally forgot," Cry giggled, having learned long ago that it was usually better to just humor Felix. Things were funnier that way. Plus he didn't have to deal with a pouty Swede if he went along with the blond's antics.

"That's right, Cry, you need to learn to respect your elders!" Felix nodded, speaking in what Cry was sure he probably thought was a very sage and wise tone of voice.

"We're the same age!" Cry sputtered, laughter intensifying.

"Shh, don't worry about it, Cry."

"But I want to worry about it!"

"I said don't worry about it, Cry!"

"Alright; no longer worrying about it," Cry snickered, gazing fondly at the dolt he had fallen in love with. He squirmed uncomfortably as he became aware of the cold snow that had thoroughly soaked through his layers to his back. "As fun as being pinned down by you is, Felix, I'm actually really, really cold, so if you could just let me go so we can go inside…?"

Felix shot a salacious glance down at the man below him, "I know a way we could warm up…" He whispered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, slowly leaning down until their lips were inches apart.

"Yeah?" Cry murmured, lowering his voice to match his boyfriend's and gazing up at him from under his eyelashes.

"Yeah." Felix grinned, lowering his upper half down a bit more until he was supporting his weight on one hand beside Cry's head, the other one stroking the brunet's cheek. "I bought a few things, seeing as how you were coming ove-" Felix yelped as his hand suddenly sunk down into the snow it was resting on, landing him heavily on top of his boyfriend with a pained "-Oof!"

Cry groaned, heaving the other man off him and sitting up. He glared down at his boyfriend, trying, rather unsuccessfully, to hold in his laughter.

"I cannot believe you just did that, Felix. That is _literally_ the most unsexy thing you have ever done. And that includes your Harlem Shake video. My head hurts now." He snickered, bringing a hand up to rub at his sore forehead.

Felix groaned, lying spread-eagle on his back and staring up at the sky, "Did I just miss out on sex?"

"Yes, Felix. Now you can either stay out here and wallow in your embarrassment and unsatisfied arousal, or we can go inside, you can make me hot chocolate, and we can snuggle and watch Game of Thrones." Cry smiled, laughter still coating his tone as he stood up and began walking towards the house, his boyfriend quickly following, whining about how "mean" Cry was the entire time.


	4. December 3rd - Danvin - Hot Beverages

**A/N: Warning: Mentions of minor injury. Blood. I barely adhered to the prompt here. Woops.**

* * *

 **December 3rd**

Gavin hurriedly pushed Dan into the kitchen of their flat in Austin, Texas, practically shoving the soldier into a chair at the table as he rushed to retrieve the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink, opening it and pulling out some bandages and antiseptic.

He turned back around, well-aware of the guilt that was clearly apparent on his face. It was rightfully there, though; he had gotten Dan injured. Again.

They had been doing an experiment with bangers (and you would think they would've learned their lesson after last time), and it had gone wrong. Again.

And now Dan's hand was all minged up.

Again.

Dan sighed as he spied the guilt-ridden expression on Gavin's face. It wasn't the smaller Brit's fault at all; Dan had been the one who had stood too close; it wasn't like Gavin had told him to stand there. But Dan knew there would be no convincing his B that he hadn't had a hand in what had happened to his- well- hand.

Gavin bit his lip as he surveyed the damage done, or at least what he could see of it. Dan had covered the cut with his other hand, but a few trickles of blood were seeping through his fingers. He quickly knelt down in front of his fiancé, pulling his uninjured hand away from the cut. He nearly retched at the amount of blood, but this was no time to be letting his gag reflex get the best of him.

Tenderly, Gavin began to wipe up the blood with a damp cloth, his hands shaking minutely as he attempted to unscrew the cap on the antiseptic with wet hands.

Dan rolled his eyes at the way Gavin was looking at him, "B," Dan said softly, "I'm not dying. It's just a little cut. It only looks bad. It doesn't even hurt that much. The only reason I was holding onto it was because I didn't want to dirty up the rug."

Gavin shook his head, looking up at Dan through wet lashes, "I got you hurt again, B," He murmured, his bright eyes darting to the floor, "How many times is that, now?"

Dan sighed, reaching out with his good hand to catch one of Gavin's smaller hands in his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing the knuckles softly, "Doesn't matter, B. This is just how things like this work. It's what we do. No matter how careful we are, there are bound to be mistakes."

Gavin shook his head again, his gaze darkened with worry as he finally got the cap off of the bottle, allowing the chemicals to soak into a new cloth, pressing it onto the cut and wincing at Dan's hiss of pain, "Maybe… Maybe we shouldn't do Slow Mo Guys anymore, then."

Dan gaped at his B, "Well now you're just taking the piss. This is what you love doing, Gav. I love it, too. It's our thing; I never would have agreed to it if I wasn't prepared to be hurt every once in a while. Stop your worrying; look how small that cut is. You're getting worked up over nothing again." He stated, "And I know that most of it is stress talking, so don't lie to me," He added, nodding, satisfied, when Gavin's mouth snapped shut.

Gavin shot him a shaky smile, slowly winding bandages around his hand, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Dan winked at him playfully, "You started wearing those skinny jeans."

Gavin laughed weakly, and Dan frowned, lifting his chin with his good hand, smiling gently at him, "B. It _wasn't your fault_."

Gavin glanced away, his breathing ragged, "It sure feels like it was. I'm the one who came up with the experiment."

"And I'm the one who stood too close. Now shut your gob. We're going to make some hot drinks and we're going to sit down and watch Inception because I know that you have a giant boner for that movie."

Gavin giggled, allowing Dan to pull him up and plant a firm kiss on his lips, the soldier's hands circling around Gavin's waist.

And if Gavin didn't feel nearly as bad a few minutes later when they were nestled together on the couch, snuggling with their mugs and watching Inception, well, that was just because Gavin made a mean hot chocolate.


	5. December 4th - Cadaxu - Festivity

**A/N: Oh my lord; I am so sorry for the lateness of this. I'm trying to lock down arrangements for when I leave, and my school has been pounding me into the ground with not only make-up work for while I am gone, but also end-of-term projects in all of my classes. I'm strung very thin right now, so I hope you will forgive me for my lateness, not only on this project, but on Misorcery as well. I'm working to get my schedule back on track so that I may upload a chapter of Misorcery within the next few days, so that should hopefully arrive sometime in the future. Anyways; I got very off-topic there. Enjoy! I have no idea what universe this was supposed to take place in because their outfits are their Minecraft characters but everything else is real life so I just don't know anymore.**

* * *

 **December 4th**

Cade practically danced around the large apartment, humming tunelessly as he hung assorted decorations on what was essentially every piece of furniture himself and his boyfriend, Cura, owned. He turned around at a sudden, affronted noise from the doorway behind him, smiling brightly.

"Cura!" Cade exclaimed, smiling brilliantly at the tall brunet who had walked into the room, his odd golden eyes alight with confusion behind his square frames, his long cape… cloak… thing swishing softly at the sudden halt in movement.

"Cade," Cura muttered tiredly, rubbing at his eyes with a pale, calloused hand, his thick accent ringing out loud and clear despite the soft tone, "What have you done to our living room? It's… sparkling."

"I'm decorating, Cura!" Cade answered, laying a hand to his chest and acting heavily offended, "It's almost Christmas!"

Cura wrinkled his nose, pushing a strand of brightly-colored lights off of the loveseat, ignoring Cade's gasp of dismay, and plopping down on the soft cushions. "Cade," He groaned, "It's only the fourth. There are still twenty-one days until Christmas."

"Exactly!" Cade grinned, a proud expression on his face, as if he had won some great prize, "It is the fourth! And there are only twenty-one days until Christmas! It's so little time, Cura! We must decorate!"

Cura raised an eyebrow at the green-swathed man, absently admiring the way that the strands of lights hanging everywhere seemed to make his very being glow with soft light of all shades and colors. He sighed, aware after being with the other man for so long that there was no winning this particular argument, as they had it every year, "Cade, twenty-one is a _lot_."

Cade shook his head, tsk'ing at Cura's words, "We are dying, Cura! Live a little! Twenty-one days is a very small amount of time in the grand scheme of things! Besides, Christmas is literally all about making everything pretty with gaudy, overpriced decorations!"

Cura stared at him, unimpressed, "I don't think that's what Christmas is about, Cade."

Cade waved his hand dismissively at him, turning back around to continue his 'decorating', "You don't know anything, Cura. This is what Jesus wanted."

Cura massaged his temples, throwing his hands up, a resigned expression now gracing his pale features, "Alright. Whatever. You win."

Cade smiled prettily at his raven-haired boyfriend, "Good to know you've finally seen sense, Cura."

Cura rolled his eyes discreetly the moment Cade had turned away, "Yeah, yeah, but couldn't you at least have made it… orderly? We're part of Tartaurus for Heaven's sake. What will the others say when they come to the house and find out that their boss couldn't even decorate properly?"

Cade pouted, crossing his arms, "You don't like my decorating…?"

Cura narrowed his eyes, "Don't even _try_ to pull that crap with me, Cade; I know you. That stopped working a long time ago."

Cade huffed, turning away and pointedly throwing a wreath onto the couch, where Cura was sure it would remain until the actual holiday, if Cade had anything to say about it.

Cura muttered a few not-so-flattering comments under his breath, heaving himself up off of the loveseat, walking over to wrap his arms around Cade's waist. "Is this going to be one of those 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em' situations again?"

Cade nodded firmly, his smile teasing and airy, "Of course."

Cura groaned softly, leaning down and feathering light kisses onto Cade's shoulder, "Fine. Where is the tinsel?"


	6. December 5th - PauseUnbeef - Sweaters

**A/N: Don't expect my portrayals of the Mindcrack Server to be super accurate; I fell very behind a while back and I'm just going off what I know about the server from the last time I saw it. I'm sorry if this is disappointing for that reason, but that's just kind of how it is. Sorry!**

* * *

 **December 5th**

Beef was two seconds away from tying Pause to one of Seth's unstable creations.

It wasn't that the other man was _trying_ to be infuriating… okay, maybe he was, but that was just how Pause rolled. Asking Pause to stop being annoying was like asking Seth to stop being an overly-analytical genius, or like asking Etho to stop breaching. It just didn't happen.

Beef's current headache revolved around Pause's refusal to wear proper clothes. He understood that this was just how Pause dressed, but it was _cold_ , dammit! It was _always_ snowing on the Mindcrack server! Or it was this time of year, anyways. The last thing that Beef wanted was to deal with Pause when he had a cold, yet his boyfriend still refused to put on a damn coat.

" _Pause_." Beef moaned, exasperated. The other man had been running around in this forest for the past twenty minutes, trying to evade Beef and his winter-coat-of-death. It wasn't even that ridiculous! The coat was stylish, Beef thought, and it was lightweight and everything! Couldn't Pause see that he was just looking out for him?

"No!" Beef heard Pause's voice from somewhere in the forest, the words carrying easily through the cold stillness of the air.

"I just don't want you to get a cold, Pause!" Beef called back, keeping his eyes peeled for the half-naked man.

"No, Beef! I'm not wearing _that_!" Pause's voice again. Closer.

"It's comfortable, Pausy-Poo!" Usually Beef appreciated Pause's choice of wardrobe, but, Notch, he was seriously going to go all Death Games on his boyfriend if he didn't cut it out soon.

"Nope!"

Beef sighed.

Beef continued to follow his boyfriend's voice, occasionally calling out a demand for Pause to, "Just come put the coat on, Guy! Gosh!" so that he could get another response to follow.

The snow crunched softly under Beef's feet, and he hoped that Pause was still too focused on avoiding him to listen for the sound. Eventually, Beef came upon a clearing in the dense forest, and- Wait. There.

Pause was standing in the snow, his back turned to where Beef had come from. _Perfect_.

Carefully, Beef slowly snuck up behind the other man, Pause seeming not to notice him as he got closer and closer. Sure enough, Pause was shivering, his clothes doing little to keep him completely warm as the snow swirled down around him. With a yell, Beef tackled his boyfriend to the ground, the element of surprise aiding him as he began to wrestle the coat onto Pause.

Pause let out a shout as he suddenly realized what was happening. He began to struggle against Beef's hold, screaming loud almost-obscenities and nonsensical insults as he fought.

Beef sat back on his haunches with a triumphant cry as he finally got the jacket onto his stubborn boyfriend. Pause was pouting up at him, grumbling incoherently under his breath.

Beef stood, hauling the other man up with him as well. Pause was still glaring at him, even as he pulled the coat closer to himself.

Beef snorted, wrapping an arm around Pause's shoulders. "Stop grumbling, Pausy."

Pause scoffed, but the effect was quickly ruined as he sneezed.

Beef raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not a word, Beef. Not a word."

"Told you so."

Pause groaned, throwing his head back to get his point across. Beef would probably be forcing medicine and mushroom stew down his throat for the next few days, but he couldn't bring himself to care. At least he had a hot nurse.

"Now," Beef announced, sliding his hand down to intertwine with Pause's, "Let's go home and have some nice, warm _popsic_."


	7. December 6th - Flevanz - Scarves

**A/N: High school AU. Let's do this shit.**

 **A/N 2: This got angsty somehow and then I tried to save it but I don't think it worked. Waning for homophobic assholes and one use of the F-word.**

 **Disclaimer: THIS IS FICTIONAL. NOT THE GENDERFLUID THING, BUT THE THING WHERE FLUKE'S FAMILY ARE ASSHOLES. I'M SURE FLUKE'S FAMILY IS FULL OF LOVELY PEOPLE.**

* * *

 **December 6th**

Evanz idly picked at his fingernails, his brows furrowed in quiet concentration while he leaned against the side of the small house, the door firmly shut against the likes of him. He straightened his thin dark blue hoodie, sighing softly and observing the way the air he breathed out fogged, gray and misty like the smoke of a cigarette, but caused by frigid air rather than poisonous heat.

He was waiting patiently for something- someone- though he didn't know whether they were coming, at this point. There was no car in the frosty driveway, but light glowed behind the white-clouded windows, casting faint, discolored glows across the blanket of white that obscured and choked the life out of the vibrant green grass in the dying brightness of twilight.

He glanced up at the sound of a soft tapping in a well-recognized rhythm, waiting for a moment, pleased when the noise repeated itself before a soft _click_ was heard, followed by a few soft thuds and a final _crunch_.

He glanced over, a small smile appearing on his face at the sight of his… boyfriend, he decided, catching sight of the blue bracelet around Fluke's wrist.

The blond looked up, catching Evanz' blue eyes with his own, smiling radiantly.

Evanz hurried to jump over the porch railing, landing not-so-smoothly next to Fluke, who grabbed his arm as he nearly fell over.

Fluke was wearing his favorite blue jacket, a blue and white striped shirt on under it and a pair of black skinny jeans. He had a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck, and his lips were already turning a shade to match.

Fluke gazed down at him with a tight smile, his eyes jaded.

Evanz frowned, reaching down to intertwine their fingers, running his thumb over the blond's knuckles soothingly. "Bad night?"

Fluke laughed bitterly, "You could say that."

"You wanna talk about it?" Evanz murmured gently.

Fluke's eyes darted around nervously, "Can we go somewhere else first? We're gonna get caught if we stay out here."

"'Course." Evanz conceded easily.

They began to wander aimlessly down the road, no specific destination in mind, just walking slowly with their clasped hands swinging between them.

"It was just the usual spiel," Fluke muttered after a time, his normally-bright orbs of blue glued to the monochrome pavement, gray on white on black with only their sneakers to break up the monotony. "They kept using 'she/her/hers' all day, too. I'm not even biologically female; I don't understand."

Evanz glared at nothing, moving his hand from Fluke's grasp to wind soundly around the blond's waist, the position made slightly awkward by the half a foot or so of height that his boyfriend had on him, but they had made it work before. "They're just trying to get under your skin, Fluke. They're just bad people."

"I know," Fluke whispered, "It's just… sometimes, I almost think that I'll wake up one morning and they'll just… _change_ , you know? That I'll wake up and suddenly they'll start to use the right pronouns and they'll pay attention to my bracelets and they'll at least _pretend_ to give half a damn… It's stupid." His voice broke.

Evanz stopped moving, turning to pull the other teenager close to him in a tight embrace. "It's not stupid to expect your family to treat you right, Babe. They're stupid. You've done nothing wrong. They created the best person in the world, despite all of the shit they put him through, and if they can't realize that, well then I guess that's their loss, isn't it?"

Fluke teared up, bending down to tuck his face into Evanz' neck. "You're too good to me… I'm just…"

"Don't even begin to finish that sentence, Fluke," Evanz interrupted warningly, pulling away to stare intensely into his boyfriend's eyes. "You're just perfect is what you are. Never think differently, you hear me? They're wrong. All of them. One day, we're gonna get out of this shitty town and we'll go make a name for ourselves and the world will stop caring about gender and sexuality and they'll get over themselves, but until then, we're just going to have to deal for a little while. But we've always got each other. So we're good. Right?"

Fluke sniffled, shooting a weak smile at the shorter brunet, "Right."

Evanz leaned up, planting a searing kiss onto Fluke's lips, smiling at him as he pulled back, "You know that you're always welcome to stay with Mom and me. She loves you, you know."

Fluke nodded, rubbing at his wet eyes with his jacket sleeves, "Yeah, I know. Mother and Father would never allow it, though."

Evanz raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure they also don't allow your sneaking out constantly so that you can meet up with me, either."

Fluke laughed lightly, "No, they really, really don't."

Evanz smiled, beginning to walk again, pleased when Fluke followed him with a little more pep in his step, "See? Who needs approval?"

Fluke grinned shyly at the ground, latching onto Evanz' hand again and squeezing.

They continued their little midnight stroll for a while, eventually stumbling upon a small, old-fashioned 50s diner that had recently opened up in their little no-name town in the middle of scenic Nowhere, England. It was open 24/7, as the little taped-up sign on the inside of the door proudly proclaimed.

Evanz nudged Fluke with his shoulder, pointing at the restaurant. "You wanna go get some food?"

Fluke smiled, nodding at the suggestion, his smile widening when Evanz quickened his pace to pull the door open for the blond.

They seated themselves as the serving station by the door asked them to and got to reading the menus, casually clasping hands over the table, determinedly ignoring the disgusted grumbles from a family sitting on the other side of the nearly-empty diner. A perky redheaded waitress rushed to serve them, her bright smile faltering slightly at the sight of their tangled fingers, before being restored with an extra dose of faux cheer.

Evanz resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her, disbelieving of just how close-minded their community was. Gay marriage had been legal since 2013. These people needed to get over it.

The waitress practically ripped her little notepad out of her apron pocket, opening it and preparing to write with a trembling hand, "What would you like, _sirs_."

Evanz smirked up at the redhead, winking across the table at Fluke, who flushed pink at the unusual gesture. "Just a burger and some fries for me. I've never been here before; the food any good?" He asked casually, offhandedly, folding his menu with languid ease as if he wasn't fully aware of the twisted, ugly expression that was slowly clouding their waitress's plain features.

The woman pursed her lips, eyes steely, "I think it's just fine. There are better places. Like that one down the road. You would probably be better off going _there_."

Evanz raised his eyebrow, " _McDonald's_? I should hope the food here is better than there," He joked lightly, his smirk widening at Fluke's soft laugh on the other side of the table, the blond having been blissfully oblivious to the waitress's issues thus far. Evanz glanced toward his boyfriend now, eyes softening substantially, "What do you want, Babe?"

Fluke ducked his head shyly at the blatant PDA, tracing his finger carefully around the rim of his menu, "Just some French fries. I'm not really hungry."

Evanz stared at him worriedly, but before he could delve too deeply into the concern, his menu was being snatched sharply out of his hands, the same with Fluke's, the blond appearing rather startled as his social distraction was suddenly taken away from him.

The waitress turned away briskly and without a word, straightening her apron and dusting herself off as if she was worried that the gay might have rubbed off on her. She disappeared quickly into a backroom that didn't look much like a kitchen, but hey, Evanz wasn't exactly an expert on décor, was he?

Fluke followed the waitress with worried eyes, Evanz internally disgusted at the kind gesture, because people like that didn't deserve sweet, gentle Fluke's care.

"I wonder what's up with her," Fluke muttered contemplatively, his gaze finally trailing back to Evanz' face.

Evanz shrugged, forcing an uncaring tone, "Probably just a bad day. Don't worry about it; we'll tip her well."

Fluke smiled brightly at him, and just like that, the topic was dismissed. The couple discussed an array of subjects with the nonchalance of two people who had known each other forever, waiting patiently for their food.

They didn't have to wait long, but it wasn't food that their waitress's return brought, and it had Evanz less than pleased.

The redhead had her clenched fists planted firmly on her tiny waist, a sour expression like she had just sucked on an unripe lemon painted onto her face. She wrinkled her nose at them. "You two need to leave."

Fluke smiled at her, adorably confused, and Evanz glared daggers at the woman, practically daring her to finish her demands and upset the light of his life.

The waitress continued on, her nose stuck in the air snobbishly, unaffected, or perhaps uncaring, of Evanz' death glare, "You two. Out. We don't tolerate… your kind… at our establishment."

Evanz narrowed his eyes further, "'Our kind'?"

The waitress turned her poisonous, green-eyed sight on him, "Faggots."

Fluke's mouth dropped open, his hands flying up to cover it immediately, and that was the last straw for Evanz. He stood up ramrod straight, his fists clenched at his sides, blue eyes stormy. He snarled at the tiny woman. "I swear, lady; if my mother hadn't raised me right…" he trailed off, allowing the redhead to fill in the blanks for herself.

"She obviously didn't," The waitress sniffed, "Now, out. Or I'll be forced to call the police."

Evanz opened his mouth to yell at her some more, but he was interrupted by a hand on his arm, Fluke suddenly standing by his side, eyes on the ground and coat pulled close to his body, light blue bracelet around his wrist hidden by the sleeves. "Let's just go, Evanz."

"But Fluke, she-!" Evanz began, once again firmly interrupted by the blond, who was now tugging on his arm, not-so-subtly leading him toward the door.

"It's fine," Fluke mumbled. "We're both used to it. Let's leave before she calls the police and we'll have more to deal with than a homophobic _waitress_."

The couple burst through the diner doors into the chilly winter air once again, like jumping into a frozen lake, the sounds of soft snickers fading out behind them.

Evanz huffed, plopping down onto the snowy ground right next to the doors, snow already melting beneath him and soaking into his jeans. He crossed his arms petulantly, glaring at the building behind him.

Fluke raised an eyebrow at the brunet, adjusting the scarf around his neck, "Really?"

Evanz shrugged, rubbing his already-cold hands together for a moment, tucking them into his hoodie pockets when his efforts provided him with no warmth.

Fluke sighed, plopping down onto the cold ground beside him, leaning into him and shivering faintly. "You're a child."

Evanz shrugged again, "I'm defending your honor."

Fluke stared at him incredulously, "I'm not a maiden, Evanz."

Evanz smiled at him, "Yeah, but I'm not going to wait for one of your feminine days to get pissed off and defend your honor, so…"

Fluke groaned exasperatedly, "Evanz, I'm _fine_."

Evanz narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't lie to me, Fluke; your eyes are red rimmed-"

"Because it's _cold_ -"

"-And that only happens when you're upset, so come give your boyfriend some cuddles because it's really freaking cold out here, and they can't kick us out any more than they already have, now can they, so we might as well chase away some potential paying customers with all of our gay." Evanz finished smugly, a grin forming on his face at Fluke's defeated sigh.

The blond slowly shifted closer, tucking his face into the crook of Evanz' neck, breath cold against the sensitive skin. Evanz shivered.

"Well if you're going to be doing that crap, you had better give me your scarf. I don't need a personal air conditioning unit when it's already three billion degrees below zero." Evanz teased, poking Fluke in his side.

Fluke wrinkled his nose at him, "It's _my_ scarf, get your own."

" _Or_ …" Evanz began, yanking the scarf off of his boyfriend's neck, ignoring his cry of indignation, "We could just do _this_."

Evanz tucked one edge of the scarf around his neck and one end around Fluke's, slowly winding the scarf around their necks.

Fluke's eyes came alight with realization, "Evanz, I'm pretty sure we need to be the same height for this kind of thing to wor-"

Evanz practically hissed at him, "Let the artist _work_ , Fluke."

Fluke quieted, allowing Evanz to do as he pleased, even being so kind as to muffle his laughter into his palm when the scarf somehow ended up a tangled-up mess around their necks, nearly choking them both with how tightly it was pulled, but it had Fluke practically sitting on Evanz' lap, so neither of them could really complain about the arrangement.

Evanz smiled up at the tired blond who was slowly nodding off on his shoulder, already prematurely guilty about the cold his boyfriend would surely contract within the next few days, but he would take care of him when the time came.

Maybe they lived in a shitty, close-minded little town in the middle of nowhere, with shitty morals and shittier people, but at least Evanz still had Fluke. It was just the two of them (and sometimes his mom) against the world, but that was okay. That was perfect, actually.

Evanz stood up from the ground, lifting his sleeping boyfriend with him in a bridal carry, knocking on the window and flipping off the bitchy waitress who had kicked them out before turning around and marching down the pavement back to his house, where Fluke could stay the night.

They still had school in the morning, after all.


	8. December 7th - Bodaki - Snowmen

**A/N: This is gonna be hella fuckin' short because I have two giant exams in Geometry this week and I just can't. Might try out that one popular style of fic with the random moments thing going on.**

* * *

 **December 7th**

"Baki."

"Bodil, don't you dare."

The dark-haired Bulgarian turned to the living snowman monster with a wide, shit-eating grin on his face. They were walking down the street at a calm, leisurely pace. And now they were passing the school, and…

"It's a _snowman_ , Baki!" Bodil cackled.

Baki rubbed at his non-existent temples with his wet little snow… hands? Paws? Nubs. He wasn't even quite sure himself. Somehow, he was getting a headache. A snowman with a headache. Ha. Funny. Brain freeze.

"I know, Bodil," Baki grumbled, trying to quicken his pace so that they may surpass the little, cheerful snow creature quickly.

Bodil bounded over to the snow sculpture, however, grasping onto the sides of its mindlessly smiling face.

" _Bodil_!" Baki hissed, "Get off there! That isn't our lawn!"

Bodil gleefully ignored him, poking at the snowman with all of the clinical precision of a three-year-old playing doctor, Baki looking away, a blue blush painting his snowy cheeks when he caught the Bulgarian daring to _grope_ the snowman.

" _Bodil_!" Baki called, pleading now, "Come on! I thought you were taking me to dinner!"

"But Baki!" Bodil finally replied, "We can't just leave your brother trapped here in this icy prison! Look at him! He's practically _crying_ for help!"

"Bodil," Baki began, heaving a long-suffering sigh, " _It_ is a _snowman_."

Bodil gasped, covering the sides of the snowman's head as if it had ears, "Racist even with your own _kind_ , Baki! You're a snowman, too, you know!"

Baki stared at him, unimpressed, "I'm a _magic_ snowman. That thing is not. Now come on; I think it's starting to melt on you."

Bodil finally accepted defeat, trailing along after the snowmonster, grumbling all the way to the restaurant.

Baki figured that was the end of that, but of course things could never be that easy when Bodil was involved.

* * *

They were taking a minecart to the desert, and it passed through a taiga, and, well-

" _SNOWMAN, BAKI!_ "

" _Bodil! Shut! The fuck! Up!"_

* * *

They were shopping for gifts.

"Baki, look! It's your brother!"

"That snowman and I aren't even a little bit related."

* * *

Lying in bed together.

"I built you a friend outside."

"I'm going to break up with you."

* * *

He opened the door. Several snowmen and snowwomen.

"Oh my goodness, Baki! Family reunion!"

"This relationship is over."

* * *

When Bodil proposed.

"Could you please bring forth the ring I gave you, my good man?"

"Is that a freaking _snowman_? Why the _fuck_ did I just agree to spend the rest of my life with you, oh my _Notch_."

* * *

It never ended.

Truly.

And Baki would be caught dead before he ever admitted that maybe, just maybe, he found it to be one of Bodil's most endearing qualities.

Because it wasn't a funny joke in the least.

Nope.


	9. December 8th - Cyan - Sleigh Ride

**A/N: Does a sleigh count as a vehicle? Like, can I call it that? I think I can. Don't mind me. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **December 8th**

James swallowed nervously as he trailed into the living room of his and Ryan's new apartment. They had just moved in recently and he was still getting used to the floor plan. That wasn't why he was nervous, though. He had big plans for today.

A smile fought its way onto James' face as he caught sight of his boyfriend sprawled across the couch playing some kind of game on his phone. Ryan's hair was a mess and he was wearing one of James' shirts along with a pair of Pokémon pajama pants.

James quietly approached the couch, trying his hardest not to alert Ryan to his presence. Once he was standing right behind the piece of furniture, his boyfriend still blissfully unaware of his being there, he quickly catapulted himself over the back of the couch, managing to cushion his landing with Ryan's body.

"No! James, no, why?! I was just about to beat my score on Crossy Road!" His boyfriend whined, "And that hurt!"

James snickered, remaining spread-eagled on top of his boyfriend, who was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to push him off.

"Oh my gosh, James, get your ass off of me." Ryan groaned, glaring without heat at the man lying on top of him.

James smirked at him, wrapping himself around Ryan like a sloth until they were both sitting up with Ryan's back against James' chest.

James laughed at Ryan's fake pout, rushing to explain himself in hopes that it would save him from having sex withheld from him for however long Ryan deemed a suitable punishment for messing up his game. "I thought maybe we could go out for dinner tonight?" He said; voice a little louder than was strictly necessary, causing Ryan to wince at the volume his poor ears were subjected to.

Despite the assault upon his ears, Ryan smiled at James' request. James wasn't usually a romantic, so they would probably end up going to Pizza Hut; that wouldn't make it any less special, though. Ryan loved spending time with his boyfriend, and now that they lived together he got to do that as often as he wanted. "I would love to go out with you tonight, Jimmy. What's the occasion?"

James shrugged nonchalantly, hoping Ryan wouldn't catch on to his act, "No occasion. It just finished snowing, and you know they run sleigh rides down the street when it snows. I figured that we could get dropped off someplace along the way." James kept quiet about the fact that one of the nicest restaurants in town was along the way, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

James' heart warmed at the sight of the breathtaking smile that formed on Ryan's face at his words. Yeah, tonight was definitely going to be a good night if all went well. Now just to figure out how to make it so that Ryan wouldn't be suspicious when he asked him to dress up.

* * *

A few hours later, as afternoon faded into evening, James cautiously approached Ryan as the other man stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He cleared his throat, watching as Ryan glanced up, catching James' eyes with his own and smiling as their gazes met. His boyfriend quickly spit and wiped his face before turning to face him.

"Hey, James; I was just about to get in the shower," He said, beaming at the taller man before him.

James grinned, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist and pulling the other man's body to his until they were pressed together.

Ryan wrinkled his nose, "James, we both stink," he whined, gazing up at his boyfriend.

James smiled seductively, "Well… we could always shower together? Save water and all that…"

Ryan gave James a look, "You and I both know that that won't save any water," he deadpanned, drawing away from the other man.

James whined, making grabby hands at the shorter man, eventually sighing and giving up, "Fine. Hey I actually came here so that I could ask you to dress nice tonight…" He trailed off, praying to God that Ryan wouldn't ask any questions.

No such luck.

Ryan raised a skeptical eyebrow at James. "Why do we need to dress up?" He paused. "What are you up to, Jimmy?"

James plastered on his best affronted expression, quickly thinking up a lie that would hopefully be convincing enough to get Ryan into a dress shirt for the evening.

"…I don't want us to look like peasants while we take a sleigh ride?"

Ryan's suspicious expression melted, and James thanked the heavens for his boyfriend's naivety.

"You're silly, James."

* * *

James and Ryan walked hand in hand down the street; both heavily bundled up to combat the freezing temperatures of a Canadian winter. Speaking of, James grinned as his gaze fell upon the Canadian by his side. He was definitely less swaddled in coats than James was, but he was used to the harsh winters, whereas James himself was accustomed to warmer Californian temperatures.

"What're you looking at, Jams?" Ryan mumbled, looking at him with red cheeks, whether from the cold or his adoring stare, James couldn't tell.

"You."

Ryan flushed, gaze darting to the ground as he attempted to hide his red face. James smiled, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"There's no line!" James said brightly as they reached the sleigh. Two white horses had already been hitched to the front of the vehicle, and there was a middle-aged man sitting at the reins. The man gave them a bored look as they walked towards him.

"It's twenty dollars to ride." The man said in a monotone, looking as if he would rather be pulling teeth right now.

James just barely kept himself from rolling his eyes at the man's rudeness, drawing the bill from his wallet. "We'll be getting off along the way; I'll just tell you when to stop." He said, keeping his annoyance in check at the sight of the other man's scowl.

The man grunted, taking the money from James' hand and gesturing towards the seats behind him.

The second James and Ryan were seated behind the man, Ryan rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, making James snicker. The horses began to pull the sleigh through the snowy, unplowed street.

James leaned in close to Ryan's ear as they picked up speed, the wind biting at the few patches of skin that were exposed to the air, "You know… I don't think this sleigh is very… _sick_."

Ryan seemed to catch on instantly, laughing loudly at James' falsely solemn face. "Yeah, I think you're right," he giggled.

James smirked, "I think it could use a little more… blue?" He questioned, gesturing to the red seats they were sitting upon, his eyes wide with faux innocence.

Ryan shook his head, his own face now painted with a smirk as well, "Hmm… I don't think so… Cyan, maybe?"

"You're a genius, babe," James said, barely concealed laughter coating his tone.

Ryan laughed quietly at James' acting, "I still don't think that will solve the problem…"

The corner of James' mouth quirked further upward as the man in the front seat turned around briefly to glare at the two of them. James wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, causing the man's scowl to deepen as he turned back to face the front.

"I think you're right, Ryan… What do you suggest?" He grinned, turning to his giggling boyfriend once again.

Ryan straightened, calming his laughter and creasing his brow in false concentration, "I don't know- maybe a little bit of _neon_?"

"And a sick rim job?" James laughed, all attempts at acting and keeping his composure having gone out the window.

"The sickest."

At this point, James had officially lost his shit, the driver looked even more annoyed than he had before, and they were still only halfway to their destination. So far this date was a win in James' book.

"Wh-What about chrome-tip exhaust?" James snickered.

Ryan beamed at him, "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of an annoying horn?"

"Why not both?"

"I like the way you think."

James noticed that they were rapidly nearing their destination. He grinned evilly as he thought of what he would say next. "I feel like a spoiler would really tie it all together."

Ryan nodded, seemingly figuring out what his boyfriend was going for, "Yeah, but it would have to be at least as big as my _hard co-_ "

The sleigh abruptly stopped. James grabbed onto Ryan as they lurched forward. The driver turned around and sneered at the two men, "Get off. You two disgust me."

James simpered at the man, "Hm, you're just a little off. See, our stop is _next door_ , so if you could just back up a little…"

The man snarled as Ryan snickered by his side, "Get. Off."

James sighed in a falsely disappointed manner, grabbing Ryan's hand and intertwining their fingers as he helped him down from the vehicle. The driver quickly turned around and raced away, eager to get away from the couple.

Ryan smiled brightly at his boyfriend as he took in the fancy restaurant before them. He quickly turned and captured his boyfriend's lips in a soft kiss, twining his hands in the other man's hair. They eventually pulled away, their foreheads still pressed together.

"You know…" Ryan murmured, "It was all a lost cause to begin with."

"What?" James asked, somewhat confused.

"That sleigh," Ryan answered, a grin slowly forming on his face once again, "It was a lost cause. It could never be sick."

James giggled, "Why?"

Ryan sighed sadly, "It just didn't go forwards _and_ backwards."

James broke away from the other man's embrace, laughing, "And because the driver was a dick."

Ryan smiled up at him, "Yeah, that too. Minus five experience points for the shitty driver."

"Do the horses help it any?" James questioned.

Ryan shook his head, a mournful expression on his face as they began to walk hand-in-hand to the entrance of the restaurant, "The horses did all they could. It was just too far gone."

James chuckled, holding the door open for his boyfriend. As they were seated, he allowed his hand to trail down and slip into his pocket where a small, blue velvet box resided.

As Ryan gave him that little smile from the other side of the table and it began to snow again outside, James became absolutely sure that he was making the right choice.

Ryan Martinez had a nice ring to it.


End file.
